Second Life
by nachonaco
Summary: "I've helped this arcade my entire life. Now, maybe it can help me."


Sammy Litwak coughed and flopped her head back down on the pillow. Her long red hair, messy and wet with perspiration, fanned out on the soft pillowcase. She coughed again. "Where am I?" She asked, her throat dry and her voice cracking. "Can I have some ice chips? Am I in the hospital?"

"You had a heart attack, Sammy," her brother Felix said softly. "Don't you remember anything?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said…Sammy, he said you're in heart failure. There's nothing more they can do. They say you can live for another five years or so, but your heart just can't take it anymore. They're going to put you on medicine and then send you home."

"Good, I can still work in the arcade. When can I go home?"

"Doc said you could go home in two days. Until then, I'm gonna manage the arcade."

"You sure you can do that?"

"Yeah. Gimme a week to fully recover, and then I'll be back running the arcade."

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRW IRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWI R

"All right, everyone, recoverin' lady comin' through," Sammy said with a laugh as she entered the Fun Center. It was still early in the morning, though it was summer, and she guessed their usual clientele of kids would be arriving in about an hour or so.

"Sammy!" One of the arcade's most valuable customers (though they were all lovely kids, Sammy's family agreed), affectionately known as Moppet Girl, waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Katie," Sammy said. "How are ya?"

"Great! Did your brother tell you what he installed?"

"No, what?"

"He found this really cool, retro Turbotime machine!"

"Wow, no way! I haven't played that since Uncle Stan's system glitched out!"

"And that's not all! He also got a new Turbotime game! It's got really cool graphics!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. You wanna play against me?"

"Sure, Katie," Sammy said. They walked over to the Super Turbotime machine, and to her surprise, it wasn't creepy at all! Turbo still retained his color palette, but his features were softer and less skeleton-like.

"I'm gonna win!"

"I bet you will."

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRW IRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWI R

Sammy awoke with a start and looked down at her fleece blanket. Blood dotted the pattern, and she touched her hand to her mouth. It felt like it was covered in blood. "F-Felix! Felix wake up!" She coughed and kicked the top bunk. "FELIX! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"What is it, Sammy? What's wrong?" Felix asked as he jumped down from the top bunk. "Are yo- Oh Christ."

"Felix, I'm sca-" She coughed up more blood. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. It's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen." He held her close. "Nothing is gonna happen to you, sis."

"I-"

More coughing.

"Felix, I-need you….to get me to the tubes."

'But no one's tried that before, Sammy!"

"What's it gonna hurt, Fe-" She coughed more. "Felix? I gave this arcade life. It can give it back."

"Okay, okay."

Sammy weakly stood up and fell into her brother's arms. They walked across the arcade, slowly to accommodate her weakening state, and into the other employees-only entrance. Inside were two tubes, collecting dust and rust. "Boot it up," Sammy said as she pointed to the computer console. "I'm going in." She heaved as she walked toward the large tube. "I hope this works."

"I do too. See you on the other side, Sammy."

"Okay."

"Three…"

Sammy took a deep breath – as deep as her weakening body would allow.

"Two…."

She closed her eyes.

"One…"

She felt herself disappear.

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRW IRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWI R

Tamora Jean Calhoun held out her scanner. When she was outside of Hero's Duty, it showed where every arcade citizen was, and not very many of them were in Game Central Station. President von Schweetz was, Wreck-it Ralph was, and her husband was. Her son, Connor Calhoun (the result of code manipulation), was at home in the barracks, awaiting her return and keeping the soldiers in line as best he could.

There were three new signatures which weren't registered.

"How in the hell?" She asked herself, then looked around. She saw a little blonde girl in a pink painter's cap and overalls, with a purple shirt and pink tennis shoes, nestled next to a similarly sized…

Was that Turbo?

Sergeant Calhoun ran toward the two. "Excuse me," she said. "What game do you belong to?"

"Don't know," the little girl said as she looked up. "He belongs in the new Turbotime game, though, but he likes to stay with me."

"Okay," the sergeant said. "Let me register him real quick and I'll help you find your game."

"'Kay."

"Ta-bo da yo!" The cheery Turbo lookalike called.

"He doesn't speak English. I think he's an import."

"Interesting."

"Are you gonna help him, Sarge?"

"Yeah. How do you know who I am?"

"Surge Protector gave me a book with everyone in the arcade."

"Huh. Okay, let me go see if anyone got updated. That should help me find your game."

"Okay."

"Just stay right here."

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRW IRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWI R

Oh, Turbo mused with a chuckle as he crawled his way out of the diet cola mountain. It was good to be back.


End file.
